Let me be with you
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: -Shonen ai-¡Que tranquilidad!, por fin pueden pensar de la vida para ellos dos sin ninguna preocupacion ::*Seto x Yami*:: -One-shot-


**LET ME BE WITH YOU**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

xD demasiados one-short, nop? les dire este lo tenia escrito en un cuaderno hace siglos y por fin me decidi subirlo n.n va dedicado a mi puchusita Shizou Dark, ¬¬ claro si se digna a leeelo, no? y a mi hermana Aya xD!!!! para que lo disfruten n.n!! y antes que nada esto es un intento de humor ya que no se si soy buena pa esto xD

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer:** yugioh! ni sus personajes son de mi condenada propiedad por ke si fuera así el manga y serie de esta seria yaoi y como pareja principal seria...obviamente el prideshpping xD y muxio lemon xP...

**Capitulo uno ( y unico xD )**

Yami se encontraba en su cuarto muy pensativo viendo en el escritorio una foto de Seto y él; ya habian pasado cinco largos años juntos, primero tuvieron unos pequeños conflictos pero supieron como superarlos y evitar lastimarse el uno al otro ya que con sus caracteres parecidos ninguno de los dos hubiera ganado la batalla y luego de eso sus días fueron felices exceptuando cuando Seto tenia que viajar fuera del país por variod días...el faraón tomo el portaretratos en sus brazos para abrazarla y se corrio hacia atras con la silla ocasionando que se fuera al suelo de espaldas dandose tremendo totazo en ella.

Por el ruido Yuugi subio rapidamente al cuarto de su oscuridad, giro la perilla de la puerta y al abrirla encontro aun faraon medio murto en el suelo abrazando una foto de Asenpasuchi estreñido xD.

-" ¬¬U Yami cuantas veces te he dicho que no sueñes despierto?"- le reprocho Yugi ayudandolo a levantar del suelo.

-" x.o más veces de lo viejo que soy xD"- dijo Yami sobandose la espalda para luego colocar el portaretratos en su lugar -" estoy tan felizzzzz, que tengo ganas de gritar!!! xD"- levanto los brazos muy animado dando unos cuantos brincos ( xD se parece a mi cuando veo a mi cutie faraon n//n ).

-" Te la fumaste verde, cierto? cunatas veces te he dicho que no hagas negocios con Bakura"- se quejo el peque de Yugi con un tono algo burlon ( xD ).

-" Es que el ladron las consigue de Joey por eso de tan mala calidad xD...mejor me voy a Colombia"- ataco Yami alzando la ceja y haciendo un gesto de superioridad lo cual lo hacia ver extremadamente secy...; bue esos dos estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo por pequeñeces y tambien matandose con la mirada hasta que comenzo a sonar el timbre de la nada...

**...RIIIIIIIINGGGG...RIIIIIIIINGGGG...RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!...** ( la que se la fumo verde fui Yo xDDDDDDDDD ).

-" O.o Yugi compra un timbre mejor ese suena horrible y pa eso trabajas xD "- sugirio Yami destapandose los oidos y viendo la cara de ogro que tenia su hikari-" ¬¬ si las miradas matara...que te guste o que? mejor ve abrirle a joey"- pidio el faraon mas secy de este mundo y el que sea.

-" Como sabes que es Joey? o.o"- pregunto un Yugi confundido parado en el marco de la puerta.

-" o.o¿? Sera por que ya comenzo a madrear a MI Seto ¬¬#"- volvio a decir Yami para luego abrir los ojos par en par y salir corriendo a abrir la puerta cuando se asomo por la ventana y vio la limosina de su Ceo...Al bajar corriendo las escaleras casi se mata en ellas pero no podia dejar esperando mucho tiempo a Seto por que si no este se enojaria y se vengaria en una forma no muy bonita y pa variar seria en la cama que en resumen le dejaria doliendo mucho pero mucho su zona sur xP. abrio la puerta y slgo lo avento al suelo y ese algo subio las escaleras como flash y abrazo fuertementa a Yugi o sea el rayo invisible era Joey.-" O.x Ra!"- dijo Yami sorprendido.

Yami miro nuevamente la puerta y vio la mano extendidade Seto para ayudarlo a ponerse de pies y tenia un rostro cute, secy y serio...en resume el re-papi del parche ( Yr: pobre iluso ¬¬, Seto: quieres pelear? ¬¬, Yr: si ¬.¬, Seto: ¬¬ ).

-" Muy buenos días mi Yami"- saludo caballerosamnete Seto besabdole el dorso de la mano para luego tenerlo de pies frente a él y rodear con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de este para tenerlo mas ceca de él-" Siempre estan tan hermoso y tan comestible"- comento el Ceo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-"...Seto!!"- Yami estaba completamente rojo y mas por que sintio tremendo cuerpazo del Ceo muy cerca del suyo-" Mi vida que te trae por aqui?"- pegunto inocentemente mirandolo fijamente a sus dos zafiros.

-"Invitarte a cenar...y deseo que te veas muy hermoso para mi"- dijo el Ceo soltandolo y dandole una palmada en el trasero haciendo que Yami diera un brinco y fuera rapidamente a la segunda planta para cambiarse de ropa mientras Joey y Yugi lo miraban muy feo-" Que me ves perro?!"- Pregunro Kaiba con amargura viendo con una expresion muy fria a Joey.

-" Por que estas con Yami?!"- pregunto Joey desafiante al Ceo

-" o.o por que lo amo...que celoso?"- dijo burlo el Ceo-" Pues ni sueña por que andie toca a Yami!!!"- grito un Seto muy enojado-" MI Yami"- corrigio este muy orgulloso mirandolos altivamente.

-" O.o!!!...etto...entendido"- dijo un Joey escondiendose achantado detras de Yugi que quedo en shock con la actitud de su koi oir que hasta hizo como un perro cuando lo regañaban xD

E interrumpiendo esa disputa sin sentido bajo Yami con un hermoso traje y corbata negro y una camia blanca y el pantalon le resaltaba bastante bien ese hermoso encantop que tiene llamado trasero dejando a todo boquiabiertos.

-" o.o...o.o"- Joey y Yugi quedaron sin habla

-" o¬o..o¬o...eres todo undios terrenal"- dijo Seto botando baba, la suficiente como para hacer un nuevo oceano pacifico o un nuevo diluvio por ver tanencantadora criatura frente a él, su koibito-" Vamonos a la limosina"- tomo del brazo a Yami y se dirigieron a la salida.

-" Nos vemos mañana Yugi"- dijo Yami despidiendose de su aibou para luego dar un leve brinco ya que seto le habia pelliscado el trasero sin ninguna vergüenza-" adios -///-"- el pobre no podia estar mas rojo que una manzana.

Kaiba le abrio la puerta de la limosina a Yami para que entrara primero luego este entro sentandose muy cerca de su chibi e indicarle al chofer a donde se tenia que dirigir, el Ceo subio el vidrio que dividia la parte del chofer y del pasajero, este saco su traje blanco y comenzo a desvestirce frente a Yami, el cual se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana con un leve sonrojo ya que aun tenia el reflejo de esta para ver el show porno de Seto.

-" Seto por que me haces un stripper"- dijo Yami mirando hacia el suelo de la limosina aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-" Sabias que eres toda mi felicidad"- Kaiba tomo el menton de Yami para verle sus hermosos ojos carmín-" tus ojos son hermosos"- le acaricio el rostro y le dio un pico en la frente.

-" Gracias..."- susurro Yami todo rojito recostandose en el hombro de Seto-" dime le por que te enamoraste de mi?"- pregunto curioso viendolo con sus hermosos ojos color sangre.

-" Por donde empiezo...mmm...aparte de que tienes un muy buen trasero, eres un buen oponente"- se coloco a pensar los rasgos mas llamativos que poseia el mini faraon pero eran tantas que no sabia cual decir primero.

-" o.o solo eso?!"- pregunto Yami todo escandalizado.

-"o.o claro que no!!...espera un momento; eres muy tierno y sensible y cuando te comportas así me desarmas por completo dandome unas gans de abrazarte y protegerte con mi vida, tu cuerpo es perfecto, eres mi complemento y mi felicidad y tambien..."- tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Yami para ver sus ojos otra vez-" Tus ojos de terciopelo llenos de amor y cariño los cuales me brindas incondicionalmente"- lo recoste en la silla aprisionandole los brazos para atacerlo en besos por su rostro y cuello y ahi una entretenerse un buen rato haciendo que Yami jadeara de placer levemente ( x.x requetecontra- cursi!! Q.Q muero! ).

-" Se- seto...!!"- gimio levemente sonrojandose mas intentandose soltar del agarre del Ceo, pero no podia ya que este era mucho más fuerte que el asi que no opuso mas resistencia a los deseos de este violador empedernido-" awww!!"- kaiba le habia dejado un chupado y seguia lamiendole el pobre cuello que estaba muy rojo

-" mmm...delicioso"- dijo Seto soltando a Yami y relamiendose sensualmente para luego levantarlo y organizarle los cabellos por que ya habian llegado al restaurante-" Continuaremos más tarde; cuando estes borracho y en mi entera sumision asía mi"- dijo como todo un hentai que es .

-" O.o borracho...¬¬ nunca!!"- dijo con voz amenazante y con cara de ogro pero seto lo ignoro abriendo la puerta y salir primero de la limosina para luego hacerle señas al chibi pa que bajara y dejara de alegar, el mini faraon suspiro y le hizo caso...al salir vio un restaurante muy elegante frente a él y muy caro obviamente, el Ceo sonrio tomandolo del brzo para luego entrar a este.

El ex-soberano miraba sorprendido su alrededor por la elegancia que habiay toda esa gente rica y hermosa...pero claro no mas hermoso que mi Yami pero que se le puede hacer xD...Kaiba lo llevo a una sala vip solo para ellos dos y nadie mas, en el centro habia una mesa con dos sillas muy bien organizado como para una velada romantica, alumbrado por dos velas y unos cuantos petalos de rosa roja y blanca en el suelo...atras de ellos aparece una chica la cual era la mesera encargada de la cena de ambos chicos e hizo una reverencia al dueño de Kaiba Corp. y luego a su acompañante...la chica los llevo a la mesa y coloco dos copas al frente de los jovenes, llenandolas del mejor vino tinto que tenian en el retaurante.

La chica se fue despues de que Kaiba le dijera algo sin que Yami le escuchara haciendo que este se colocara muuuuy yakimoshi y se tomo de un solo sorbo el vino mirando asesinamente al Ceo.

-" Ya-Yami o.o...no te pongas celoso"- dijo seto acercandose a Yami y arrebatarle la botella de vino por que ya se la iba a mandar el solo-" si te enborrachas te cojo a latigazos"- amenazo este con su tipica cara de Hentai acariciandole los cabellos y luego esos labios rosas y carnudos de Yami, este trago en seco y le hizo caso a todo lo que este sadico ordenaba pero con pucheros. La chica volvio con la cena y con una especie de cajita a Seto, este la tomo y la escondio en su traje minetras el faraon lo miraba de reojo y con unas ganas de matarlo...enormes,...luego de eso por fin decidieron comer por la paz y tambien hablar de cualquier cosa...claro que Seto aprovechaba y le decia cosas porno a Yami ocasionando que varias veces se atrancara con su comida y la escupiera...

Cuando terminaron de comer el Ceo se fue a sentar aun sofa que estaba en una esquina, este se sento ocn las piernas cruzadas y en su mnao derecha la copa de vino casi vacia.

-" Amor me sirves mas vino?"- ordeno Kaiba alzando la copa y viendo como Yami se levantava de la silla tomaba en sus manos la botella de vino y se acercaba lentamente al Ceo, sonrio siniestramente Yami colocando la botella encima de la cabeza de este y vertirle todo el contenido de esta-" OYE!!"- se levanto de un brinco sacudiendose la ropa

-" Yo no soy esclavo de nadie!!!"- dejo la botella en el suelo y se acerco a Seto

-" Esta bien amor"- Kaiba se sento nuevamente cogiendo a Yami de la cintura para que se sentara en su regazo como un cutie bebe, lo abrazo tiernamente posnado sus labios en el tibio cuello de este...Yami se sonrojo pero aun así coloco sus brazos en el cuello del Ceo para abrazarlo tambien y sentir el latir de su coraozn y el movimiento de sus pulmones.

El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Seto tranquilizaba al faraon y a la misma vez lo deleitaba suspirando completamente rendido haciendo que Kaiba se riera un poco, se alejo un poquitico de Yami para poder sacar la cajita que hace poco habia escondido y colocarla frente a su koi...abriendola despacio...

-" Yami te casarias conmigo?"- al abrir la cajita se vio un hermoso anillo de oro blanco que en su centro tenia un espectacular rubí-" este rubí no compite con la belleza de tus ojos"- sonrio seto muy tiernamente esperando tranquilamente la respuesta de Yami la cual fue tirarsele encima a este y reir muy contento como niño chiquito y besarlo apasionadamente.

-" Aceptare y con mucho gusto!"- respondio un Yami totalmente ruborizado viendo como su amante le tomaba la mano y le colocaba la sortija para luego besarle la mano.

-" Ahora eres mi esposa xD"- dijo Kaiba halandolo del brazo y bailar con el, en el silencio y Yami con una piedra bien horrible por tal comentario de parte del Ceo ( piedra: enojado...rabia en el lexico chichombiano y caleño xD ).

-" Esposa?!"- pregunto mi Yami otra vez enojado intentandose alejar de Kaiba pero este no lodejaba.

-" Si mi linda doncella de la noche"- dijo besandolo tiernamente cargandolo en sus brazos para luego llevarlo al sofa y acostarlo-" te amo tanto"- al decirlo yami se sontojo todo y abrazo a Seto.

-" Yo tambien te amo"- cerro los ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

**FIN**

si lo se muy cursi es que me puse a escuchar j-pop en vez de Dir en gray a Nightmare que piedra xD a y una anectota de este fic...le cambie como cinco veces el titulo xDDD bue espero que les haya gustado y onegai dejenme reviews no sean malitas con este ser tan pechocho OwO...sin mas me despido

Ja ne!! n.n


End file.
